maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna/russgamemaster
Bio Knuckles The Echidna is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic sixteen-year-old red echidna and the latest guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb up walls with ease. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything else. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself as a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Class: Bruiser + Scrapper Has the strengths and weaknesses of both classes. Passive Power formation - counts as both a Bruiser and a Scrapper. Chance to protect allies from attacks. Wallbreaker - performs a follow-up attack against enemies that are protecting or shielded Attacks L1 - Shatterpunch Unarmed Melee One enemy 2 hits (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Remove Buffs (enemy) Shield Breaker - removes and prevents shields (enemy) Weak Point - next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit L2 - Heavy Metal Toss Ranged Vibranium Explosion One Enemy 1 round cooldown (self) Rising Up - gains either Strengthened, Focused, Agile, or Fortified. (enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy (enemy) Disadvantage - creates a negative effect according to the class of the target. L6 - Spiral Upper Unarmed Fire Melee One Enemy (special) Exploits Flying - does extra damage to flying enemies (special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, or Dizzy. (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage L9 - Volcano Slam Ranged Fire Explosion 15 hits All Enemies 2 round cooldown (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun (special) Finest Hour! - does extra damage when fortified, strengthened, focused, agile, shielded, or healing (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. Team-up Bonuses Alias-less Bodies in Motion Crowded Debbie Downers Furry Hot Stuff Mobians Redheads Red in The Ledger Rock Stars Seismic Shuffle Team Sonic Tossers Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Nintendo Category:Sonic Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Bruisers Category:Scrappers